


No matter which way you stay

by clex_monkie89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-01
Updated: 2008-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:34:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/pseuds/clex_monkie89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Sam and Dean slept in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No matter which way you stay

The only room not cluttered was the one the boys had, the one they slept in after John. It had a double bed, but Bobby never minded because Winchesters aren't your everyday people.

But Bobby, he didn't think twice about bringing Sam home with him and making him stay for a while, at least until the shock wore off and Sam wasn't staring at spaces where Dean wasn't anymore. He was so busy with—with Dean that he didn't think twice about steering Sam towards the room and trying to make him sleep.

It only took maybe twenty minutes for Sam to completely trash the room. Knifed the bed to bits and pieces, smashed the frame, tossed the headboard, and knocked a new door from the room to the fifth library.

After Sam took off, Bobby kept meaning to fix it. He's finally got the time now.

The boys're gonna be needing something better than an old couch and a folded up comforter to sleep on.


End file.
